The Black Parade Of Remnant
by isaaczea02gmail.com
Summary: When The Black Parade is transported Remnant, they would experince the people who would join after death. When Pyrrah Nikos then joins when she dies at the Fall of Beacon including Ozpin, What would her life become after meeting the Black Parade? Find out in this story of life,death,and the afterlife. I don't own anything like the songs. All goes to MCR and Rooster Teeth (AU)
1. Chapter 1

The Black Parade of Remnant

 **(A/N): This idea was created after listening to My Chemical Romance's The Black Parade. Instead of Pyrrah dying, Her soul would experience the Black Parade along side with Ozpin,meeting new people and her reflections of her life. And also The Black Parade would travel through Remnant along with the characters in there.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story. I dont own anything like The Black Parade and RWBY. It goes to their respective owners.**

 **Black Parade World**

It was long day. The sky was grey and ash were falling down as on the ground that there was debris of black wood except a long roadway. On the road was a parade and no, it wasn't an ordinary parade, It was the Black Parade. A float led an amount of people and on the float were the band wearing different types of marching band uniforms.

At the front was a man in his late-twenties with short white hair and wearing was leader of the band. His name is Gerard Way also known as The Conductor.

At both side were Two men with black electric guitars. at the left side was a man in his late twenties with curly brown hair and at the right side was a man in his mid-twenties and black hair,their names are Ray Toro and Frank Iero.

In the middle of the float is another man in his mid-twenties with a black bass with a red pickgaurd and brownish black hair guyliner around his eyes. His name is Mikey Way and he's the brother to Gerard.

Finally,at the back was the drumer, he's in mid to late - twenties and has blonde hair with a short blonde beard on his face, his name is Bob Bryar.

There were more characters in the parade as well.

There is Mother War who is a woman wearing an old victorian dress and gas mask on her face

The Patient is a man who wears a hospital robe

The two twins wearing a female verison of the marching band uniform are Fear and Regret

And the male wearing a world war one uniform is The Soldier

The Black Parade was welcoming an another person. They gave him the title "The Marcher" who was an 17 year old boy with the uniform of the black parade and has his single tendor drum that is over is right shoulder and drumsticks. He has black long hair that reached to his shoulders and part of his hair is covering his left eye. He has brown eyes and a scar on cheek.

As they were singing Welcome To The Black Parade, Gerard felt like he was going to pass out. Gerard,Frank,Ray,Mikey,Bob, and every charcters including the new person were having the same feeling to pass out. just as they were about to finish the song. Bob passed out along with Mikey,Ray,Frank,Gerard,Mother War,Fear,Regret,Soldier,Patient,Marcher,and everyone in the parade passed out.

 **4 Hours Later**

Gerard woke up and knew he and the band were still on the float as before and everyone woke and started murmuring about what happened,where they are,and were in a forest and looked up at the sky and saw the moon was broken.

As they were talking about the issue,Gerard and The Marcher saw a cloak of white.

"Hey, I saw something in the treeline." Everyone stopped talking when Gerard said that. After what seemed like 3 minutes. A person revealed themselves as a woman wearing a white cloak with red inside of it, silver eyes,etc. but what shocked them was there was black circles around her eyes and had pale skin. Was this woman another member to the parade?

"Excuse me." Frank asked "Can you tell me where we are?"

"Your in the world of Remnant" The woman replied. Before anyone could reply to her,she asked "Who are you? All of you."

Gerard replied "I'm Gerard Way or The Conductor"

He pointed to his band. "This is my band. The blonde hair male is Bob,The one with the bass is my brother Mikey, and the two males with guitars are Frank and Ray."

He started introducing to the others. When Gerard introduced the woman to Mother War, She was kinda scared a bit. He introduced them to the twins,Fear and Regret,she was giggling of their antics. Gerard introduced her to The Soldier and The Patient, She was kinda sad that The Patient died of illness. Finally,when he introduced to the newmembe, The Marcher, He was shy.

"H-hello madam." He greeted shyly. "I'm The Marcher."

"hello" The woman replied.

Gerard then spoke "Since we introduced ourselves, I think we should know your name.

The woman spoke "My name is Summer Rose."

"Well then Summer Rose," Gerard explained "Welcome to The Black Parade."

 **(A/N): I hope this story would get popular. This prolouge takes place when Summer went to her I put Ruby's mother in this because i felt that if Summer would be in the Black Parade, It would be a possible way that Ruby would meet her. Finally,The Black Parade would be at the Fall of Beacon to welcome Pyrrah,Ozpin,and Amber.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **Welcome The Headmaster and The Invincible Girl**

 _ **"**_ _Italics"_ = singing

 **Years Later- Fall of Beacon**

After arriving in Remnant, Summer joined The Black Parade and gave her the title 'The White Rose'. While traveling through Remnant,They met new people.

When they were in Mistral,Two people joined when they were killed in a grimm attack and gave them the titles 'Acceptance and Denial'.

Acceptance was a Blonde,brown eyes,and tanned male who wore the Black Parade uniform. He's the brother to Denial.

Denial was a Purple haired female with a skull facepaint on her face,had brown eyes,and ranned skin. She wore the Uniform as well but she wore shorts of the uniorm,Grey stockings,and black heeled boots. She is Acceptance's litte sister. Also she is now friends with Fear and Regret.

While in Vale, They met Tuskon who was a faunus and a bookowner who was murdered in his store. He later joined and gotthe title 'The Shopkeeper'.

In Atlas, Two women joined after being killed in a fire by The White Fang. They were given the title 'Golden and Silver'.

Golden was a curly blonde hair woman in her early twenties wearing the Black Parade Uniform but with gold linings in it and black gloves. She also wore the uniforms' hat with gold linings in it too

'Silver' was a short white haired woman in her early twenties wearing the uniform as well but silver lining in it and the hat with silver lining. Sometimes Frank calls her a Female Gerard because of her hair and outfit.

They both wore gas masks and were flagbearers holding black flags with the parade's logo. They both hang out with Mother War.

In Vacuo, Another person join with the name 'The Messenger' wearing a postman outfit carrying a bag of letters. He was an old man in his mid-sixties with gray hair.

Now, They are heading towards Beacon Academy which is now overrun by Grimm and White Fang. Why is The Black Parade heading to Beacon? Because they are people who died so they could join the Parade and Two people who are coming to death. Ozpin And Pyrrah Nikos.

Well here they are almost at Beacon with a lot of members of Humans and Faunus in the Parade. What would people react to the Parade?

 **Beacon Tower**

"Do you Believe in destiny?"Pyrrah asked to the woman who caused all this hell. Cinder Fall.

The only way to get Grimm and White Fang inthis isto steal the rest of the Fall Maiden's powers by killing Amber and now she killed Ozpin. Cinder is readying her bow to kill Pyrrah and made a response to her before killing her.

"Yes I do" Cinder replied and shot her in the chest

Far Away was Ruby Rose as she watched her fellow Friend shot in the chest with the arrow. She was shocked and was too late to save her. But she heard Cinder shout "WHAT?!, I killed you!"

She looked and saw Pyrrah alive with no arrow but her appearance as different. Her skin was Paler than before,Her hair color faded to have a light red color,and Her armor is black with white linings in its line. And around her eyes were Black Circles.

Pyrrah got up and When Cinder was About to shoot another arrow, Ruby used the opportunity to ambush her. Cinder notices and defends her attack from Ruby. Pyrrah decides to help and notices her weapon 'Milo' is repaired and the color is black and white stripes. They both battle against Cinder as much as they could do. When Cinder was about to shoot an arrow at Ruby,Pyrrah threw her spear at her and hits her right at the bow and Cinder had a feeling to pass out and saw someone before she passed Pyrrah was to talk to Ruby, she saw a Woman in a Victorian Dress and a gas mask and walked outside the tower. As she following the woman, Pyrrah saw Ozpin but not wearing his glasses and had black circles around HIS eyes.

"Ozpin! The Woman! Follow her!" She shouted as she and Ozpin follow the mysterious woman.

Before they went outside,They heard a Piano followed by a man singing.

 **( OST-Welcome to the Black Parade-My Chemical Romance)**

 **(Use Music Video as its Scene)**

" _When I was a young boy,My father took me into the city to see a Marching Band."_

Ozpin and Pyrrah looked at each other before the song continued

" _He said,'Son when you grow up would you be the savior of the broken. The Beaten and The Damned'."_

Outside,Everyone stopped when they heard the singing too

" _He said 'will you defeat them? Your Demons? And all the non-believer. The plans that they have made? Because one day. I'll leave you. A phantom. To lead you in the summer. To join The Black Parade."_

When Ozpin and Pyrrah went outside, Everyone including them saw a Float with a skull in front of it and saw a band on it wearing a marching band but black and white with people following it wearing masks of White Fang, just regular masks. And one boy in his teens ahead the float playing a tendor drum with two people wearing gas masks on their faces holding a flag with a skeleton wearing the uniform on the flag.

People outside saw Ozpin and Pyrrah alive but saw their appearance. they were shocked of what happened to them. Ruby saw the float and was surprised but saw a familiar white cloak

"No, It can't be" she muttered while standing there shocked

 _"When I was a young boy. My father took me into the city to see a marching band."_

 _"He said 'Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken. the beaten. and the the Damned."_

Blake saw a familiar person as well because she knew the person very well "But H-he died"

Team JNR and Professor Goodwitch saw Ozpin and Pyrrah and looked back into the Eyes of the mysterious people that had the same black circles around their eyes and thought about it "What is happening?!"

But then, The band started playing again.

" _Sometimes I get the feeling that she's watching over me. And other times I feel like I should go."_

 _"And Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets"_

 _"And when you're gone,We want all to know..."_

People are shocked that this is real that some people are pinching or slapping themselve in the face. They looked up and saw a ballon and on it read 'The Black Parade'.

" _We'll carry on! We'll carry on! And though you're dead and gone,believe me. Your memory will carry on! We'll carry on. And in my heart I can't contain anthem won't explain it!"_

That's when people realized it. It's wasn't an regular parade,It's a parade that carries souls of people who have died. Then, more people came out and had the same circles around their eyes with people guiding them to the Float. One group had two women who are twins, Another had a man wearing a soldier's uniform, and the last one with the woman Ozpin and Pyrrah saw.

" _A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams. Your misery and hate will kill us all. So paint it black and take it back,let's shout it loud and clear. Defiant to the end, we hear the call...to carry on!_

The parade stopped as the boy stopped in front of Pyrrah and Ozpin and the people that were guided to the float stopped as well and watched. Then,People saw an old man with a messenger bag walking towards to the Professors and Students of Beacon,teams from other kingdoms,and Atlas soldiers but he stopped.

" _We'll carry on! And though you're dead and gone believe me. You're memory will carry on. We'll carry on! And though you're broken and defeated. Your weary widow marches.."_

Jaune was shocked that the people in the parade were souls of dead people and Pyrrah was now in it including Ozpin. Ruby and Qrow were seeing Summer in The Black Parade. When Qrow saw Summer, he was shocked as well.

" _On and on we carry through the fears. Oh ha ha. Disappointed faces of your peers. Oh ha ha! Take a look at me cause i could not care at all!_

Then,everyone saw Pyrrah and Ozpin walking towards the float before stopping in front of it and turned around to face them. Also,Blake saw a man wearing a hospital robe walking towards her. Blake was about to attack before he stopped when he had a box and opening it to reveal a wooden prosthetic arm and Blake grabbed it for Yang when the man went back to the float. People had their scrolls out to record but the CCT was down but not its Emergency system for awhile.

" _Do or die. You'll never make me. Because the world will never take my heart. Go and try. You'll never break me. We want it all. We wanna play this part. I won't explain. Or say I'm sorry. I'm unashamed. I'm gonna show my scars. Give a cheer for all the broken. Now listen here. Because it's who we are._

Then, They saw the singer on the float getting two dark bronze medals.

" _I'm just a man. I'm not a Hero. Just a boy who had to sing this song. Just a man...I'm not a hero. I don't care!"_

Then, the man puts the two medals on Pyrrah and Ozpin. Everytime people blink, they see them posing on each row staying still straight or still singing. Then, Everyone felt something in their pockets including Team RWBY,Qrow,etc and took out a letter with the logo on it and the letters were from the people they all passed

" _We'll carry on! We'll carry on. And though you're dead and gone believe me. Your memory will carry on! We'll carry on! And though you're broken and defeated. Your weary widow marches on~!_

 _We'll carry on~!_

 _(Do or die. you'll never make me. Because the world. Will take my heart. Go and try. You'll never break me. We wanna play this part. 2x)_

 _We'll carry..!_

 _We'll carry on~!_

The song ends but the boy with the drum over his shoulder playing for a bit before they disappeared. Everyone was frozen in shocked but a roar of a Grimm dragon woke themup from their shocked state but Ruby was trembling muttering things

"M-mom, P-py-PYRRAH!" Ruby yelled as light came out of her eyes blinding eveyone as light came over people's senses.

 **(A/N) AND DONE! I don't know if i've done this right or something but leave it be. I had to take time to write this down. Leave at favorite and reveiw about this and I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! IT GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**


End file.
